


Bad Boy

by EvelynFire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominance, M/M, PWP, Spanking, giggles, light as heck bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynFire/pseuds/EvelynFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP ficlet with cute destiel spankings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

Dean leaned back against the head board of his bed. He relished the soft cloud of cushion enveloping his legs, forming to the contour of his thighs. He wiggled his toes in, squishing the fabric and watching it reclaim it's original orientation after a few seconds. "If only everything was so simply fixed" the thought crossed his mind.  
"What are you thinking about Dean" Castiel asked,  
Dean set his book down on the bedside table. "How great your clothes would look all over my floor." Dean almost gagged on his own cheesy pickup line. He kicked himself in the head for letting that even leave his mouth.  
Castiel merely glared at Dean. He went back to scratching a scab on his arm.  
"If you don't stop picking at that, I swear I'm going to make you wear gloves till that thing is healed."  
"Why is it itchy Dean? It's supposed to be getting better now."  
"It's itchy BECAUSE it's getting better." Dean smacked Cas's hand away from his forearm.  
"How contrary." Cas mused, picking at his arm again.  
"Cas!" Dean exclaimed, piqued.  
Castiel continued to explore the healing tissue, lifting it with his nail on the perimeters.  
Dean seized Castiel's hands, leaning over him with a stern look. "Stop. It's going to get infected." Dean pushed cas's hands up, and over his head, till he had to sit up further. He pressed the backs of Castiel's hands against the headboard.  
Cas looked at Dean with an innocent mask on his guilty face, and attempted to reclaim his hands. This insubordination Dean could not allow. Dean slung his knee over Cas, he set himself upon Castiel, straddling his hips. From this vantage, he had full control of Castiel's movements. No hindrance to his compliance, till Castiel began to roll his hips against Dean's ass, seated right on his cock.  
Dean raised Castiel's hands up even higher, stretching the entire length of both their arms. Dean thanked whatever god there may still be that he was not wearing jeans. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to feel the hard ridge of Cas's prick pressing into his rear.  
Dean could feel his flow of blood, all in a hurry to to stiffen his own desires.  
Cas bucked harder, the memory foam of the bed absorbing the shocks of their motion, making almost no sound. Dean's eyes closed, he felt that hot jolt of lust creep into his gut. Cas rutted harder till Dean's eyes forced themselves shut and he joined in the grinding himself.  
"Let my hands free." Cas did not demand, but asked.  
Dean had forgotten he even still held on to cas's hands, but there they were, touching his palms to Castiel's, his nails digging in to the backs of cas's hands.  
"Oh, okay." Dean complied with a laugh in his words.  
"Thank you. " Castiel replied, and brought his hands back down to mid level, he made a pitstop in Dean's hair. Rubbing the buzzed hair in the back up, feeling that satisfying texture, softness with a little stiff gel.  
Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel, putting his hands in Castiel's hair. Equality. Tit for tat.  
Cas grabbed Dean's waist and pulled him closser down to him. Dean also lowered his hands gradually.  
"Are you mirroring me?" Castiel asked.  
"Are you mirroring me?" Dean grunted in a lower gravelly timbre.  
Cas glared up at Dean, a crease in between his brows. He removed a hand from Dean's middle, pulled it back and swung on his right buttocks. The sound making fine resonance throughout the sparsely furnished room, mingling with the shocked gasp of pain from a surprised Dean Winchester.  
"What the hell Cas?" Dean sputtered out, snapping away from Cas's lips.  
"What the hell caas" Castiel mocked in his best, and passable impression of Dean.  
Dean looked and studied Cas's face before he burst out laughing, a wide smile crinkling his eyes, and he egged on "do that again." Dean rocked his hips from side to side, in efforts to tantalize Cas into smacking him again.  
Cas smiled with lips uneven, and reared back with another smack on Dean's ass that was louder than the first.  
"Mmmm" Dean mewed with a song in his larynx. "More of that." Dean requested  
Cas chortled a small rough sounding laugh and spanked Dean again, letting his finger tips dig in to the flesh that was covered only with boxer briefs.  
Dean's reponding sound this time was all pleasure. A whining groan that filled Cas's ears like a church bell calling him to duty.  
Cas leaned forward to nibble Dean's neck as he doled out another strike against Dean's warming red skin.  
Dean laughed with a sigh, and Castiel retorted with all he could muster.  
"Not laughing so much now are you boy." This was not a question, since the last smack, Dean replied to with a high pitched grunt.  
"Again!" Dean asked in response, like an enthused child at a roller coaster park.  
"Maybe." Dean chided, "if you're good."  
"You don't punish the good though." Dean pointed out.  
"You're right." Cas agreed, with realization. "I don't." He wound up another spank and let it spring back again on dean's ass.  
"Bad boy." Cas commended.


End file.
